Flowers By Irene
Flowers By Irene is the fifth mission of Level 1. In this mission, Homer must follow the mysterious Surveillance Van that is spying on the citizens of Springfield. Plot Homer turns on the T.V and tunes into the news, where Kent Brockman reports of Wasp Cameras and black vans. Homer opens the window to find a Surveillance Van spying on him, much to Marge's disappointment. Homer must now follow the van without losing its tail, which leads to Mr. Burns' manor, making Homer believe that Burns is spying on him. Music The song used in the mission is a stealth version of the Level 3 theme, which is shared with Slithery Sleuthing. A failure fanfare version of Lisa's theme in Level 3 will play upon failing the mission: A success fanfare version of Lisa's theme in Level 3 will play upon completing the mission: Transcript Cutscene (Homer is drinking his Duff Beer as he watches the news) Kent Brockman: ...leaving the famous bearded cartoon creator incarcerated in a Peruvian jail. In other news, local citizens are outraged over their discovery of surveillance cameras throughout the town. We go now to City Hall where Mayor Quimby is feeling questions from an angry mob. Joe Quimby: These miniature cameras are an outrage! Spying on our women's dressing rooms, bathrooms, and locker rooms is unforgivable! I think I speak for all Springfielders when I say: "Where is the sexy footage?!" Kent Brockman: In other unexplained news, strange black vans have been appearing all over town. Homer: (discreetly looks at the black surveillance van) Marge, that black van is spying on us. Marge: Oh, Homie, you're so sexy when you're paranoid. In-game (Homer goes outside, then follows the surveillance van that leads to Mr. Burns' mansion) Homer: Oh, Mr. Burns is behind all this? Evil spying is so like him, that wrinkled old monkey skeleton! Trivia * In an early build of the game, the cutscene at the beginning of the mission contained a few differences, these include: ** Homer is seen eating a donut he reached from his back, whereas in the final version he is sitting still and drinking a Duff Beer. Despite this, the sound heard when he eats the donut in the early cutscene can still be heard in the final cutscene at the same time. ** The TV is zoomed in, as opposed to the final in which the knobs and grill are visible. ** The characters' models look similar to their appearances in The Simpsons: Road Rage. ** The illustrations Brockman is describing are slightly different, featuring additional elements and different gradients. ** The crowd attending Mayor Quimby's speech is much quiet in the early render. ** The early cutscene was longer and featured "exclusive footage" of the Surveillance Van as well as a robot getting eaten by an alligator. ** A music cue plays when Marge tells Homer he is sexy (when he's paranoid). * The cutscene's beginning portion via Brockman's dialogue likely directly references the Simpsons' creator Matt Groening himself. Gallery flowers by irene 1.jpg| flowers by irene 2.jpg| flowers by irene 3.jpg| flowers by irene 4.jpg| flowers by irene 5.jpg| Category:Missions Category:Level 1 Category:Follow Missions